Drunken Cookies
by sandlotus
Summary: Lee overdosed on almond extract in the cookies he gives Gaara, and the kazekage gets drunk off them. Disclaimer; dont own the Naruto characters


"Sorry! Oh my GOD, I'm sorry…"  
Lee's face turned a startling shade of red at the interruption.  
"It's not what you think Naruto…"  
He quickly pushed the redhead off of him…who was giving an extremely sulky expression to the other two boys. Lee abruptly handed over the bag of sweets to his kazekage friend.  
The older leaf sighed heavily as his friend snatched at the bag happily before munching away on a cookie. The brown gaze turned to the blonde.  
"I was teasing him..and he tackled me for the cookies…"  
An icy glare abruptly focused on the blonde, and the older boy.  
"You should know better. Haven't you learned by now? Fool."

Lee laughed slightly at Gaara's reply and turned to Naruto. "See? Nothing to worry about, and certainly nothing inappropriate going on. The sound of cookies being eaten halted as Gaara swallowed hurriedly and stared at the two questioningly.  
"What do you mean inappropriate?"

Lee's face flushed even brighter as Naruto opened his mouth to reply…his dark blue eyes glittering wickedly…but the older ninja shoved his friend out the door; quickly following him. He smacked the blonde on the back of the head. "Idiot. Don't. Even. He may be the kazekage; and a dangerous ninja; but some things he's just uneducated about."

"Don't you want to be the one to educate him?"  
Blonde eyebrows rose devilishly. He knew his friend had a thing for the young leader..but would never do anything about it. And Gaara was as clueless as ever. The redhead had an impression of a deadly killer at first glance…but once you got to know him; he was just an innocent young boy underneath. Pure innocence. White as snow…and everyone was either too afraid of him to approach him…or respected the fact that he was still an innocent. Still…untainted . Blood had passed the lips so many times…but even though he had killed many people; he knew nothing about sexual education.

"Naruto….just shut up!"

Lee had already had a few doubts; a few concerns about his relationship with Gaara. As far as the redhead knew; they were just friends; nothing more. Someone he could talk to, rant to..and occasionally have a playful tussle with…as long as it didn't get too violent. But Lee was so far gone on Gaara that it wasn't just a foolish crush anymore. The more time they spent together…the more the older leaf fell helplessly in love with his friend.  
"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"  
Lee shot a deadly glare to his friend. Which triggered a mischevious smirk.  
"Better yet, I will. I'll tell him your hot for him, and wanna jump his bones…"  
Lee's eyes widened in horror as he grabbed his blonde friend by the back of the shirt.  
"it's more than that and you know it. It's not just lust…I'm not as shallow as you, Naruto."

The whiskered boy grinned gently in reply…an unusually fond expression on his face. "Yes, I know, Geji Mayo. And love is what he deserves. So let him know he's cherished…adored. And you never know the kind of response you'll receive…" Naruto waved as he turned away; 

heading down the hall and leaving a shocked shinobi staring after him. Lee cautiously glanced to the door; wondering if his friend was right.  
He carefully turned the knob and grinned when he saw the redhead digging into the bottom of the bag for cookie crumbs. Lee chuckled in amusement as he watched the distressed expression. "Finished already, Gaa-kun?"  
"I want mooooore, Lee!" The young kazekage jumped to his feet to jump at his friend; his sugary snack coursing through his veins causing a temporary sugar rush. The older ninja paled as the younger body crashed into him; sending tingles racing down his spine until they reached his lap. "Um…Gaara?"  
Lee pushed at Gaara's shoulders as the boy hopped up and down. "Um what?"  
"Settle down, and we'll get you some more cookies…as soon as your sugar rush has ended."

"And coffee?"

Lee's eyes widened. "I don't think coffee and cookies are going to be such a good idea."  
"I don't care what you think. It's me that's in charge, remember?"

Lee sighed heavily and nodded. "Hai, kazekage-sama…"  
He hadn't been thinking about his words and got shoved into a wall as the other boy growled threateningly. "DON'T…call me that, Lee." The older boy gulped heavily and nodded. "My father was called that…and I refuse to be the same. Whether or not I am kazekage…I have a name. _Use it_."

Lee nodded again; his mind on other issues at hand. Like the heat currently traveling to his groin as his friend held him pressed against the wall. "G-Gaara?"

The aqua gaze blinked; the ivory features softening as he gazed at his friend. "Nani, Lee?"  
"Could…could you let me go now?"

Gaara's lips tilted into an embarrassed smirk as he released the older boy.  
"Sorry, Lee. But you know that drives me nuts…"  
'Not as much as you do…'  
Lee's face blazed as the thought echoed throughout his head; and he turned to the door. "It seems you've calmed down a bit atleast. "  
Gaara turned a hopeful gaze onto his friend. "Does that mean I get cookies and coffee?"  
Lee laughed softly. "You know, a normal person likes milk with their cookies…"  
"But I'm not normal. And it softens up hard cookies…"  
Lee swallowed roughly at the currently forbidden 'H' word and nodded. "Let's go then."  
Gaara grinned and stepped into stride with Lee.  
They walked side by side…heading towards the guest house Gaara was currently residing in. Although his house was technically beside Lee's, he spent all his time at his friends house. So it was just normal that they headed for the older leaf's home. Besides….Gaara hadnt been able to bring his coffee pot from Suna.

It was sunset by the time they got to the house; and Lee wasn't sure what the point was at having coffee at this time of day; but he didn't question his friend and headed straight for the 

coffeemaker as the redhead shut the door.

"When did it get so cold outside?" Gaara's teeth were chattering and Lee grinned at the reaction.  
"this isn't the desert, Gaara. " He gave the redhead a bag of cookies and guided him to the couch before covering him with an afghan. "It's bound to be a bit chilly for someone used to sweltering heat. The coffee will help…"

The cyan colored eyes glanced to Lee gratefully. "Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you…"

Lee laughed nervously as his lap further tightened. "I'm going to get that coffee…"  
The redhead nodded as he began nibbling at cookies once again

The older ninja sighed heavily as he poured cups of coffee; hopeful for a distraction from the blood pulsing in southern territory. He just wanted to relieve his problem so Gaara wouldn't notice…that would cause some problems.Lee sighed shakily as he headed into the living room; his eyes widening as he saw the leader relaxing; leaning back into the couch with a lag dangling over the edge; the other folded neatly underneath the kazekage. The leaf steadiy walked into the room with both cups of coffee and placed them on the table before sitting next to his friend.. He could smell the cookies on his friends breath as he watched the sand ninja dunk one into his coffee. Lee rose an eyebrow as drops of the caffeine laced beverage splatter all over the place.  
Gaara turned a hyperactive grin to his friend. "Sorry, Lee. I'm a bit twitchy; and it's a little messy.."  
"A little?"

Lee received a blush in response and smirked at a trail of coffee dripping down the throat. He reached forward and caught it; briefly licking at his finger. He watched as the aqua gaze turned to him in disbelief; a blush crawling over the features his the eyes locked on Lee's tongue. The leaf was completely oblivious to Gaara's attentive gaze as he snatched at a couch pillow and placed it on his lap; but he saw the gaze on him; the blue iris burning fiercely…and a blush slid over Lee's face. "N-nani?"

Gaara's eyelids lowered seductively. "Did you know you're hot when you're nervous?"  
Lee blinked in shock. The hell? He glanced at the coffee cup and back to Gaara…."G-Gaara…? What's the matter with you?"  
"Nothin'. Wassa mattuh with you?"

Lee blinked rapidly. Something was definitely wrong. He edged off the couch and re-entered the kitchen; carefully insspected the ingredients he had used. Cookies…coffee..aw hell. He had forgotten about the almond extract he put in the cookies. When he was making them; he ended up pouring half the bottle in. And almond extract was pure, undiluted alcohol. It was a good thing he didn't eat cookies. He only made them for gaara. But He had just gotten the kazekage of Sunagakure drunk off his ass with one cookie. Lee sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair..but jumped in shock when two arms wrapped around his wist..

Gaara leant against the older body; grinding against Lee from behind…causing the leaf to gasp roughly as he struggled for air.  


"Lee-kuuuun? I wanna play…"

The older ninja struggled to swallow as he unwrapped the arms from his body and pushed the leader back into the living room. "Gaara. Get some rest." He pushed the redhead into the couch and covered him up again. The blue eyes fluttered. "Does that mean I get to stay the night?"

Lee sighed irritably. "Yes, Gaara. Now pl-" He got cut off as the kazekage swiftly sat up and pulled on a spandexed arm…causing Lee to fall on top of his friend. He immediately tried to remove himself, but the eyes widened innocently and clutched onto the shoulders. "Don't you wanna play?"

The leaf shivered vulnerably and the kazekage took this for a confirmation as he pressed his friend against him. He squirmed underneath Lee….sighing annoyedly a moment later. "This spandex is too itchy." He wriggled some more. "Take it off." The kazekage gave this order sulkily; pouting at his older friend he was holding captive.

Lee's jaw dropped and when he didn't move Gaara sighed impatiently and swiftly reached for the zipper of the spandex suit. "Whats deh point of this suit anyway?"

He pulled it down the lithe body; ignoring his friends squirming protests.When the hands reached Lee's hips; Gaara's face crinkled into a frown and he stared at the aroused lap. "Oh. I see the point." He giggled childishly before running a finger over the hardening shaft investigatively…glancing into the brown eyes when Lee shivered.

Lee moaned desperately; writhing against the body underneath him. Gaara's hand halted its movements on a gasp when a knee nudged into his groin. He groaned at the sensation shooting up and down his spine as he clutched onto Lee; his fingers digging into the skin."Nnnngh…..L-Lee….wh-why does it feel goooood?"

Lee's thoughts at the moment were along the lines of don't-know-don't-care ; and he pressed against the body underneath him…closing his eyes as guilt tried to sweep over him. But the fingers drifting lightly over his skin was delightfully clearing his mind. His hands inched towards the kazekage robe; sneaking his fingers inside the open front to move the formal wear aside. He skimmed his palms over Gaara's chest; over the beautifully shaped body outlined by mesh…the shirt stretched across Gaara's torso tightly..and Lee's hands were having a hell of a time running back and fort over the barely concealed muscles. He leant forward and kissed where the belly button was clearly defined; and grinned against the body as Gaara moaned. Lee laid against the smaller body and ground into it; giving off a gentle groan with each movement; adding more force each time he rubbed his hips against Gaara's.

Sweaty red hair drifted into gaara's closed eyes as his head tilted backwards with a pathetic whimper. Such weakness…unfitting for a kazekage. And …oooooh….  
How could he control himself when he felt so dizzy…so loopy…and so hot…

"S-Stop…playing around….and take it off…" Gaara moaned out desperately….his fingers 

knotting into his hair as the older ninja ground into him fiercely while a bandaged hand was still playing with the shirt.

Lee shivered in response. Gaara had always been hot…sexy, ofcourse. But the moaning…the panting…and the oh-so-tantalizing murmurs coming from those normally stony lips were driving the leaf over the edge. He quickly and swiftly removed the mesh fabric to expose a pristine chest. Perfect in every way. And so creamy…Lee just wanted to lick all over the body…

He leant forward to nip at the abdomen; grinning when he received an erotic moan in reply; and Lee let his tongue slither over the skin hotly; sighing at the deliciously sweet taste that met him.  
The skin was so luscious; so soft…the leaf just wanted more. More of the skin, more of sugary taste lingering on his tongue…just more.

As Lee's impatience rose…so did the heat in southern territory…causing him to strain where the spandex was still hanging from his hips…the seam on the suit was stretching; pressing and pulling in just the right way as Lee moved against the leader beneath him.

He gasped as he felt the fire in his groin burn into an all out white hot flame.  
He cried out as it burned brighter and fiercer than it ever had. All the times he had ever been aroused; nothing could compare to this. Because he had Gaara. Gaara to hold, Gaara to love…  
Gaara to taste and touch…

Lee groaned as his mind tormented him. He had been in love with the kazekage…for how long even he wasn't sure. And only Naruto had ever been the one to find out. But now his darker fantasies were coming true. Every sexual desire he had always circled around his beloved redhead. Every night…every dream, always ended the same. With Lee waking up, hot, horny and alone to deal with his problem. But this would be different. This would be absolute perfection. He wouldn't be alone..and his problem was mutual. He could feel it plaguing Gaara as he slid across the kazekage's lap.

But throughout all those warm words of comfort to himself; Lee knew he had to make sure it was really gaara that wanted this; and not the liquor talking. He took one of the hands clutching onto the couch cushions and wrapped his own hands arouns in; intertwining their fingers. He knew the gesture would be lost on the sand ninja; but he couldn't help it. Lee had the sweet and sensitive personality down to perfection. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed their connected fingers before dropping a kiss at the tender place the heart was wildly fluttering in the wrist.  
The kazekage was watching him in wide-eyed wonder and disbelief; his other hand pressing on Lee to get him to continue what they were previously doing. But the leaf remained firm. His gaze drifted to the cyan one. "Are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?"

The redhead paused before nodding fiercely.

"No regrets in the morning? No matter what?

Gaara chuckled in response. "No regrets, no worries. Lee…I may be a bit woozy…but I'm still 

me." Lee shivered at the words; the sand ninja had just implied it was him applying those caresses…him being so gentle and teasing. Not the alcohol. But the ninja himself…and the thought sent chills racing up and down Lee's spine. Lee's eyebrows lowered determinedly. "Gaara…I have to tell you something first…"

Gaara turned his confused gaze onto Lee; and received a deep and loving kiss in response. "I love you Gaara."

The blue eyes widened and filled with tears.

"G-Gaara? What is it?"

The red head shook his head in response. "I don't know how I feel about you. I'm too confused. I know I want you, and I need you. But I don't know what love feels like, so I don't know what it is I feel."

"Gaara…don't worry. I'll love you endlessly. Whether or not you love me."

"That's supposed to make me feel better??"

Lee sighed heavily and pressed his lips to Gaara's gently; lingering to kiss the kazekage passionately before pulling back.  
"Does that?"  
"A little."

Lee grinned in reply.

"Could you make me feel better some more?"

An eyebrow rose as Lee seductively licked his lips.  
"I think that may be possible…"


End file.
